


Cendrillon

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tiara di peccati [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cinderella Elements, M/M, PWP, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo ‘legge’ una versione molto diversa di Cenerentola. Xanxus lo vede soffrire e, anche se non capisce, sa come consolarlo.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 2017-12-30	KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Superbi Squalo/Xanxus	"You who bear the air of a princess/wearing the smoke of guneshots on your eyes/My frozen facedes was no match against your fire/and I felt it piercing through the ice" - Cendrillon, english version by SirHamnet
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Tiara di peccati [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600885





	Cendrillon

Cendrillon

Una luce verdastra illuminava la stanza, dovuta alle lampade di vetro, dipinte di quel colore.

Squalo era seduto su una poltrona, sul libro aveva un pesante tomo, su cui era scritto in blu il titolo: "Cinderella".

I capelli grigi gli ricadevano davanti al viso, il suo sguardo era liquido. Rimase immobile, respirando piano, ascoltando il ticchettio dell'orologio appeso alla parete. Si riscosse sentendo la porta che si apriva e vide Xanxus entrare nel salone.

“Che cosa leggi, feccia?” domandò Xanxus.

\- Ha l’aria fredda e distaccata. La sento la sua anima persa, lontana, ghiacciata. So che quando è così è irraggiungibile e non posso aiutarlo.

Voglio avvicinarmi, per sapere cosa lo sta facendo soffrire così tanto. Risvegliare il suo cuore dal torpore gelido in cui è precipitato – pensò.

“Una favola” sussurrò Squalo, con un filo di voce.

Xanxus si sedette sul bracciolo del divano, accanto a lui. “Leggi ad alta voce” gli ordinò.

“Il magico orologio ad anelli si preparava a scoccare la mezzanotte. Il ballo era identico a mille altri.

Sembrava un sogno, nessuno si sarebbe stupido se il ‘re’ e la sua dama avessero deciso di continuare a danzare fino al mattino”. Iniziò Squalo. Nessuna espressione sul volto, solo gli occhi socchiusi e delle profonde occhiaie.

Xanxus fece una smorfia.

“La conosco questa favola. Poi scocca la mezzanotte e lei scappa prima che la magia si spezzi” borbottò.

Squalo fece un sorriso triste.

“Non è quella favola” bisbigliò.

Xanxus aggrottò le doppie sopracciglia, osservando il libro. Era illuminato dalla luce verdastra, il titolo era vergato in oro.

“Allora continua a leggere” lo incalzò.

Squalo lesse ad alta voce: “Lui la invitò a salire le scale, le sue dita erano affusolate. La giovane lo assecondò, salendo tre gradini alla volta. Il magico momento nascondeva l’oscura verità, lei non era la principessa che il re aspettava.

Si trattava di un incanto. Un freddo incantesimo che aveva reso i suoi abiti regali, per quella notte. Una freddezza amara che l’aveva accompagnata nella sua carrozza trainata da cavalli”.

Xanxus si sfilò la casacca e la posò sulle spalle di Squalo.

“Prosegui, non ti fermare” lo incalzò.

\- Mi sento fragile come se fossi di vetro – pensò Squalo.

“La vera principessa, in strada, correva verso il castello, preoccupata per il ritardo. La sua carrozza non si era presentata, non riusciva a comprendere il perché. Non sapeva che il suo destino era segnato.

Le si avvicinò uno sconosciuto mascherato che le sussurrò piano. “Incontrerete un uomo. Dall’apparenza principesca e un’eterna lacrima sotto l’occhio. Fuggite da lui, vuole uccidervi.

Egli è crudele. Causerà rovina e tristezza a tutti gli orfani del castello e del regno” le disse.

Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi.

\- Una lacrima dipinta sotto l’occhio? -. Rabbrividì, avvertendo uno spiffero gelido.

“Il re continuava a danzare. Non si rese conto che tutti gli ospiti avevano dei sorrisi falsi sul loro volto, ben celati dalle loro maschere”.

Squalo sospirò pesantemente.

Xanxus utilizzò le fiamme dell’ira per accendere il camino, ma questo si spense.

“La luce del sole non gli avrebbe donato una risposta. La sua falsa dama non gli avrebbe dato modo di conoscere la verità”. Le dita di Squalo tremavano, mentre sfogliava le pagine. “Tutto quello che la riguardava sarebbe scomparso nel fuoco. La scarpetta di vetro che avrebbe lasciato alle sue spalle, abbandonata nelle scale all’uscita del castello, si sarebbe sciolta in una sola fiammata”.

\- Questo sembra qualcosa che farebbe Secondo Vongola – pensò Xanxus. Riuscì ad accendere il camino, ravvivandolo con dei ciocchi di legno.

“Qualcosa mi dice che questa non è la versione adatta ai minori della favola” ringhiò cupo.

\- Se chiudo gli occhi posso quasi sentire quella musica. È come se fosse un sogno lontano che mi ritorna in mente – pensò Squalo.

“La principessa aveva quasi raggiunto le porte del castello, correndo nei giardini del palazzo.

Quando un impulso le attraversò i nervi, quasi un’elettricità. Si voltò e vide una figura alle sue spalle.

“Le mie scarpette erano cadute da quel dirupo. Poi, all’improvviso, il principe avvolse le dita attorno al mio collo. L’aria venne meno e caddi. L’abbraccio dei flutti mi avvolse” disse una voce triste.

La giovane alzò lo sguardo… Ora la principessa è ormai profumata della polvere da sparo”. La voce di Squalo tremò, mentre chiudeva il libro.

\- Direi che il tutto è troppo confuso e con uno stile semplice per essere di Skull. Però non credo sia il momento di chiedere da chi sia stato scritto questo libro > pensò Xanxus. Gli slacciò i lacci dei lunghi stivali e glieli sfilò, mentre si liberava anche delle proprie scarpe.

Il crepitio del fuoco si confondeva con la voce di Squalo, che si era fatta via via più melodiosa e titubante, meno distaccata e distante.

““Vedo che stai tremando. Vorresti, magari, tornare a casa?” domandò il re. I rintocchi della mezzanotte si fecero sentire e la sua dama si fermò dal danzare, guardando la torre dell’orologio.

“Come vorrei che le campane non suonassero mai” gemette lei. _Vorrei solo avere più tempo per poter vivere questo momento fino all’ultimo. Voglio assicurarmi di ricordarmelo PER SEMPRE_. Pensò con aria affranta” lesse.

La pendola al piano di sotto mandava i rintocchi della mezzanotte, il suono era così forte che risuonava anche nella stanza della torre ovest. Rimbombava sulle pareti del salottino, coprendo il suono dell’orologio nella stanza.

Squalo continuò a leggere: “Sento lo stupendo suono del tuo cuore che batte, una sensazione meravigliosa. Sono quasi immobilizzato, è come se fossimo in una favola, pensò il re. Si piegò per baciarla, ma notò con raccapriccio che la giovane stava piangendo.

Il re si disse che voleva solo fermare le lacrime della sua diletta, che non smettevano di correre.

Sì, avrebbe tanto voluto fermare quelle lacrime…”.

Xanxus iniziò a baciargli il collo, gli slacciò la casacca, sfilandogliela, accarezzandogli la schiena pallida.

\- Tu porti come un fardello l’aria di una principessa -. Gli mordicchiò il collo, arrossandoglielo, lasciandogli i segni dei denti. – I tuoi occhi hanno lo stesso colore di uno sparo.

Lo sento in te, il dolore, ma lo indossi divinamente -. Gli baciò l’angolo delle labbra, continuando a spogliarlo.

“Non smettere di leggere. Affrontiamola, insieme. Anche se non so cosa ti fa soffrire in questo racconto, proseguilo” lo pregò con voce roca. Gli baciò la fronte, accarezzandogli i fianchi, slacciandogli i pantaloni.

\- La mia facciata di ghiaccio non può competere contro il tuo fuoco – pensò Squalo.

“La maschera di cristallo della giovane si ruppe, era troppo difficile da gestire. Il re riconobbe chi c’era dietro.

L’anima di quest’ultimo si scaldò come se avesse acceso un fiammifero. Non c’è soddisfazione ad chi non si vuole.

Il re sorrise, in cuor suo l’aveva sempre saputo. Si tolse la corona, ormai non era più necessaria.

Non aveva desiderato altro che congiungersi alla persona misteriosa. La principessa ormai dimenticata”. La voce di Squalo andò ad indurirsi, mentre continuava a leggere.

Squalo gli slacciò la camicia con una mano sola, spogliando il suo corpo muscoloso. La pelle abbronzata era solcata da numerose cicatrici.

\- La sento andare in pezzi. Avverto il ghiaccio sciogliersi e frantumarsi -.

“Leggi” lo supplicò Xanxus.

\- Ho la bocca asciutta. Non riesco più a scherzare. La mia sete di sapere è seconda alla voglia che sento della ‘mia regina’ adesso -. Finì di spogliarsi.

“”Vorrei solo fermare le tue lacrime, che non smettono di scorrere” disse il re, accarezzando quelle lacrime umide. Dando finalmente voce ai suoi pensieri.

Lei gli rispose: “Vorrei che le campane non suonassero mai, ma i rintocchi della mezzanotte non si fermano”. Lanciò un urlo e gridò addio per sempre.

Con un coltello in mano pugnalò il re violentemente, anche se c’erano altre soluzioni.

Quest’ultimo, cadendo, capì l’errore ed esalò: “Sciocco… e a me che sarebbe stato solamente rivedere i ‘suoi’ occhi blu””. Squalo sollevò il libro per lanciarlo nel fuoco.

Xanxus lo fermò, sedendosi su di lui.

“Finisci, prima” supplicò.

Squalo chiuse gli occhi e respirò affannosamente, cercando di regolare il respiro.

Xanxus gli abbassò i boxer, accarezzandogli delicatamente i glutei, eccitandolo con movimenti lenti, strofinandosi contro di lui con la propria nudità. La propria eccitazione che cresceva, i loro membri vibranti nonostante la sofferenza.

\- Lo sciocco era questo re. Troppi principi e principesse in questa storia. Non puoi giocare con tre cuori e aspettarti di non fare una brutta fine – pensò. Allargò le gambe di Squalo, per sollevargli i glutei. – Come ha potuto tradire la sua regina? Squalo teme forse che lo farei con lui?

No, mi conosce. Io non potrei mai farlo soffrire così, mai – pensò.

“Voooi… Poi potrò bruciare il libro?” urlò Squalo, furente.

“Lo brucerò io stesso” promise Xanxus. Lo baciò con così tanta foga da mozzargli il fiato, Squalo mugolò di piacere, vibrando.

“L’assassina strappò il suo bel vestito, così avrebbe potuto camminare meglio. Fuggì, prima che si scoprisse il misfatto, il pugnale sporco di sangue ancora in mano.

Posso ancora sentire il suo respiro sulla mia pelle, pensava, ma oramai è solo un sogno fatto tanto tempo fa.

La luna e le stelle emanavano una luce scintillante.

Fine”. Concluse Squalo.

Xanxus prese il libro e lo trasformò in cenere con le fiamme dell’ira. I due continuarono a baciarsi con foga, sbattendo i loro corpi dolorosamente, mordendosi le labbra.

Sembravano divorarsi a vicenda.

Squalo piegò le ginocchia, andandogli incontro i glutei. Xanxus gli afferrò il membro con una mano, portandogli refrigerio con le sue carezze e lo penetrò.

\- I miei gemiti muoiono soffocati mentre premo contro di te. Ti raggiungo, sto arrivando dalla tua anima. Accoglimi – implorò Xanxus.

\- Fai cessare questo freddo! Riportami alla vita – implorò Squalo.

Xanxus dava delle spinte secche, tendendosi con tutta la sua forza.

“Te lo giuro, darò giustizia a chiunque tu voglia in quella storia e brucerò gli altri. Che siano vivi o morti, arderanno” ruggì.

Squalo gridò di piacere, arcuandosi il più possibile, premendo contro il divano.

“Fallo, mio imperatore!” urlò, raggiungendo l’apice.

Entrambi ansimavano rumorosamente, Squalo venne sporcando la mano di Xanxus di sperma.

Quest’ultimo proseguì, fino a liberarsi a sua volta, con il ruggito di un leone che risuonò tutt’intorno.

Le fiamme esplosero in alte vampate.


End file.
